cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Bloo
Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo is the deuteragonist of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, voiced by Keith Ferguson. Mac created Bloo when he was 3 years old, meaning that, by the start of the series, they had been creator and creation for five years. According to a trading card in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Leapster game, Mac created him when he had to give away his favorite blanket. Background Official Description Development Voice Characterization Personality He's at the core of his personality, clever and self-centered. In Season 1, Bloo was shown to have a slightly more gentle personality, kind to everyone and willing to protect his creator and best friend. However, when Season 2 began, he developed a mischievous, jealous, greedy, narcissistic, and immature personality. He is also shown to be a rebel, compared to Mac, who is the smart one. Blooregard is abrasive, trouble-making, immature, jealous, and manipulative, partially due to his restless energy, cleverness, and delusional narcissism. He has often demonstrated a hyper, albeit nonchalant personality and is sometimes incredibly naive and childish. In "Camp Keep a Good Mac Down," he endangered everyone by selfishly eating all their food and drinking all their water. Still, as demonstrated in the episode "Read 'em and Weep," he cares very deeply for his friends. When Eduardo is thought to have been "shot" by hunters, Bloo bursts into tears and confesses how much Eduardo meant to him as a friend. However, when Eduardo is later found to be alive and well, Bloo tries to cover for his previous outburst by acting flippant about the whole thing. Also in "The Sweet Stench of Success," Bloo shows to care greatly for Mac and his friends as he continuously tells the Hollywood producer he wants to go home, or at least call Mac as he misses him. Also near the end when he was singing, he exclaimed his friends offer more like love and affection. Though on most episodes he'll try to cover up for his caring side. Although, Bloo does find ways to tell his friends how important they are to him and he's not afraid to ask for their help when he needs it as their willing to help their friend in anyway they can. Bloo makes a lot of mistakes from time to time but he doesn't notices it until his friends points it out to him but he does makes things right in the end, especially to his friends. Bloo sometimes does try to do the right thing but sometimes lets his ego get in the way but does get back on track in end when he realized that he let his flaw get the better of him. Bloo often has a tendency to accept outrageous ideas as fact to explain seemingly mundane occurrences, and bends others to his will, going so far as to make them go against their moral standards. Bloo also displays a passion for paddle ball, although he never succeeds in making the ball hitting the paddle, to which he insists that all his paddles are broken. (The only time he ever was able to do it right was in "Let Your Hare Down".) There are times when Bloo's cleverness is muted, however. He sometimes can be tricked by rather simple appearances. Occasionally, his thoughts tend toward the bizarre, going as far as paranoia. Lessons in the form of metaphors are lost on him. His cleverness also has limits when he is distracted. However, Bloo has only been intentionally outsmarted a few times throughout the series. Mischievous Personality Bloo often disregards the rules or finds loopholes in them easily, and sees rules as only obstacles preventing him from having fun. Bloo and Mac are usually the ones at the receiving end of the episode's morality tale (mostly Bloo), usually because Bloo's antics got them there in the first place. Bloo is always making mischief in the house. He has broken eggs, stolen items, gone onto federal property, and broken windows. Sometimes, however, Bloo's antics go unpunished (or at least unpunished as a direct result of his crimes) in various episodes. Even when the moral lesson is obvious Bloo rarely learns it, and from episode to episode shows no growth of moral character, usually committing worse crimes as the series goes on. In "Cheese A Go-Go" he got arrested because he illegally used an intercom at a space observatory to call out for aliens to take back Cheese from Earth. In the course of the show, he has committed an amount of mischief and indiscretions. Bloo has apparently been arrested at one point or another; he knows a security guard by his first name and that he has children.1 When he's not cheating friends out of their money, he's putting the whole household in danger with his crazy ideas. Physical appearance Bloo is a blue-colored, dome-shaped, cylinder-like and blanket-like imaginary friend with curved arms, bulging eyes, a little mouth and stubby hands which are fingerless. He stands at two feet in height and weighs ten pounds. Other names Names for the various characters Bloo has performed include: Orlando Bloo, Deo, Master Blooregard, Lord Uniscorn, Master Bloo, Bloonan the Blarbarian, The Bloominator, Bob Q. Kazoo, Man, The Bloo Superdude, Whip-Smart McCoy, Bloofus, Boss, Tiffany, Breaky, Blob Boy, Mouth Breather, Bob Marley, Jacob Marley, The Ghost of a Christmas Present, The Ghost of Christmas Future, Spirit, The Cannibal Ghost, The Ghost, Creepo, Sir Bloo, Beardy, Mr. Kazoo, Blue Man, Scary Blue Man, The Blue Scary Man, The Little Darling, Little Buddy, Brother, Kid, The Azure Avenger, El Stupido, Crazy Blue Man, Chester, Mac, Azul, Clyde, Coco, Punk, Hobo Joe, Dear Boy, My Good Man, Not Bloo, Bloo Number Two, The Nerd, Mr. Funny Man, Cutie, The Big Old Cheater, Card Shot Master B23, The Present Guy, Fatty, Pierre, Pierre's Evil Brother, Pierre's Third Cousin, Pierre's Girlfriend, Francis Foster, Hero, The Dude, The Good Deed Doer, Super Bloo, Daddy, Blarbarian, Buddy, Buddy Boy, Sonny, Dude, Sir, Grandpap, The Supreme God of All Movies, Rip-off Artist, Awesome Superdude, My Little Friend, Bob, The Trash, Wacko, Baby Bloo, Captain Genius, The Cool One, Blooser the Big Fat Looser, Mr. Ungrateful, The Library Crook, Turkey, Sucker, The Bloo Buffoon, Cheater, My Son, Little Blue Blob, The Superdude, Jim, Bluish Dude of Superness, Awesome Warrior, Ayzle, Mr. Smiling Nice Guy Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Bloo is the only character to appear in every episode and short of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. * Bloo is apparently allergic to flowers, as seen in "Challenge of the Superfriends." * A miniature version of Bloo appears as a watch fob in issue 17 of the Samurai Jack comic book published by IDW Publishing. * In "Cuckoo for Coco Cards" his trading card statistics are shown as: "Likes: Hurting people's feelings, being mean, hating Coco, and collecting cards. Dislikes: Saying he's "sorry", being nice, Coco, Not having a Bloo card. Personality: Big Insensitive Jerkface!!" * Bloo briefly appeared with Mac in the Powerpuff Girls, they made a cameo appearance in the episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule". * Bloo is allergic to flowers, tomatoes, grapes, broccoli, vinegar, cherries, cotton candy, and french fries, and also has a condition where his stomach and head hurts. Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Kids Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Characters Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Mac's Former Friends Category:Heroes who are rivals with other Heroes Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones